Iris
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken. I just want you to know who I am. Contains rape. Gakuto's father rapes him. Who's there to save him in his time of need?


**This is sorta kind not really based off of my own fan fic, I'm Not Made of Steel. Please read it, too! If you like this, you'll LOVE that. ^^ I don't own anything. Please read and review. **

* * *

No.

Gakuto played that word over and over again through his head, but he couldn't seem to make it escape his lips.

Trembling. Shaking. Crying. Fighting. Nothing worked. Kicking and hitting only got him slapped.

Where was his mother? Yuushi? Even Atobe or Shishido. Anyone. Anyone who could drag him from the horror that was unfolding in his bedroom.

He had to get away. But... He couldn't. The belt was digging into his wrists as he struggled.

A slap to the face. God, it hurt. But not as much as what was about to happen.

Gakuto's clothes were ripped from his body. Harshly and quickly. It left him lying, shivering and exposed in front of his father.

His father.

That's who was causing all of this.

"Mhm... Gakuto, you have a beautiful body." His father murmured, smirking.

Gross. Disgusting. Sick.

His father was drunk. This has been happened... Twice before. Friday night. Saturday night... The third night, tonight, Sunday night.

Traumatizing, terrifying. Horrible. There were so many words to describe what was going on.

"Such a pretty boy." His father murmured again as he climbed on top of him. "Such a pretty body. So smooth and small. So flexible too."

Gakuto started shaking again. Trembling in fear.

"Yuushi..." He whispered. _Yuushi, come save me!_

"Yuushi?" His father growled out.

There was a sharp noise and harsh pain as his father lashed out at him, striking his cheek.

"Your mine." His father hissed.

Then it began. The crying, shaking... All the pain. Flashes of images. Broken pieces. He couldn't scream. He wasn't aloud to. He'd be struck. Blood tricked down his wrists. The belt was cutting into them. Re-opening wounds. Wounds that only had a day to heal.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken.  
I just want you to know who I am._

When his father decided he was done, he just left. Gakuto was forced to unclip the belt himself, which just made it cut deeper into his wrists. But, he did get it undone.

Gakuto threw on clothes and slipped out the window. He had a second story room, but with his acrobatic skills, it was easy.

Then, he walked. He walked, and walked, and maybe ran a little. He walked until he didn't know where he was. Then he walked some more. And, for a change of pace, he jogged for a while.

By the time he slipped back through his window, all he had time to do was take a quick shower (To wash off the blood), and then get dressed, grab his school stuff, and slip back out the window.

He arrived at school and skipped first period. He went to the courts, actually. He wasn't really even playing tennis. He was just throwing tennis balls and sometimes hitting them powerfully. It hurt, though, his wrists.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Gakuto almost dropped his racket and screamed. He turned around to see Yuushi leaning against the fence.

"Yuushi..." Gakuto whispered. _Why weren't you there to save me?!_

"Why aren't you in class, Gakuto?" Yuushi walked out onto the court, frowning at the scattered tennis balls.

"Um... I just..." _Think, Gakuto..._ "I just didn't want to attend." Gakuto shrugged a little.

"Is..." Yuushi leaned forward a little. "Is your face bruised?"

"What?" Panic set deep into Gakuto's stomach. "Ah... I tripped."

Yuushi stared at him blankly. Gakuto never tripped. He was graceful. "Your a bad liar."

"I'm not lying!" Gakuto exclaimed, leaping backwards.

Yuushi's eyebrows shot up in question.

"I... I have to go." Gakuto turned to leave, pushing back the tears that threatened to push over.

"Mukahi Gakuto." Yuushi said firmly.

"What, Yuushi?" Gakuto was now a bit annoyed. He didn't want this. Not at all.

"Please don't lie to me. Or run away. Talk to me. What's bothering you?" Yuushi took a few steps forward, towards Gakuto.

"Nothing that concerns you." Gakuto's voice lashed out a bit.

Yuushi flinched. "Gakuto, aren't we best friends?"

"I have to go, Oshitari." Gakuto used Yuushi's last name out of frustration.

Gakuto left without a word, heading into the locker room. That's where he spent the rest of the day.

He started at the wall for a while. Cried a while. Took a shower. Looked at his cut up wrists. Then, he fell asleep.

Nightmares. Thunder. His father. Belts. Yuushi fading away. _No, no, no, no! No, Yuushi, come back! _Broken images. Flashes of light. Pain. Fear. Yuushi... _Don't leave, Yuushi! I need you! I love you!_

Gakuto woke up, screaming. Screaming, trembling, crying, and sweating. And... Yuushi standing over him.

"Gakuto! I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Yuushi held out his arms in offering.

Had he screamed out loud? Whatever. Gakuto launched himself into Yuushi's arms.

"Oh, God, Yuushi. Never, ever, leave me. Ever." Gakuto shook and cried. Yuushi simply held him.

"Gakuto, what happened?" Yuushi's voice seemed strained and quiet.

The acrobatic boy stiffened. "Nothing."

"Your lying again." Yuushi whispered.

Gakuto pulled himself away and stood up. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Alright?"

Yuushi stood up too, suddenly furious. "You woke up screaming my name. You woke up crying and shaking. Don't you fucking tell me nothing's wrong."

"Leave me alone, Yuushi! I can handle it!" Gakuto ran from the club house, pushing past the rest of the team who were on the way in.

"What's wrong with Mukahi-Senpai?" Choutarou asked.

"I'm not sure." Yuushi muttered, frowning. "He won't tell me."

-

Gakuto walked around until late. Until about ten. Then, he slipped through his window.

Oh. Shit.

"Why were you out so late, Gakuto?" His father was sitting on his bed, playing with the belt.

Gakuto made a break for the door, but his father grabbed him first.

Wounds reopened. More made. Blood. Pain. Sweat. Tears. Shaking. Fighting. Hitting. Rewind and press play. Then we can do it all over again. Fun, fun, fun. All night long. Over and over. And another time. Just for kicks.

When his father decided he was finished, Gakuto slipped out his window again.

He walked aimlessly, looking at the ground and not paying attention. When he finally looked up, he was staring at Yuushi's house.

Fate? Luck? A sign? Whatever.

Gakuto scaled the side of the house and looked through Yuushi's window. Even though it was late, Yuushi was awake. He was sitting on his bed, glasses off (Considering he didn't really need them. They were fakes) with a book open. He was already in his pajamas, though. A pair of simple, dark red/maroon colored flannel-like pants. No shirt. Yuushi said the pants reminded him of Gakuto. With the color and all. Funny thing was, Gakuto had a pair of dark blue pants.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Gakuto just stared for a second, before tapping on the glass lightly. Yuushi looked up, and his eyes widened.

Gakuto just realized what he must of looked like. Bruised face, busted lip, a dirty, bloody, tear streaked face.

Yuushi got up and moved quietly over to his window, pulling it open. "Gakuto..." he breathed quietly.

"Yuushi... can I come in?" Gakuto looked down a bit.

"Of course." Yuushi stepped back and Gakuto climbed in. Yuushi shut the window and turned to his best friend. "What happened?"

Gakuto looked at him for a split second before deciding. "My father." As soon as the words left his lips, he collapsed. Crying and shaking, unable to hold himself up. Yuushi caught him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

Yuushi carried Gakuto over to the bed, holding him close and waiting patiently as he cried. When he finished, Yuushi whispered to him, "Please, tell me what happened."

Gakuto nodded, burring his face in Yuushi's neck. "Friday night, I came home late. I went into my room where my father was waiting for me on the bed. He..." Gakuto choked a bit and Yuushi rubbed his back gently. "He told me I had a pretty body. Then, he strapped my wrists to the bed with a belt and he... He raped me." Gakuto wasn't really able to cry anymore.

Yuushi's eyes widened. Oh... Oh God. No... This couldn't happen. Not to Gakuto. He was like a poor innocent kid! So fragile, in every way, shape, and form. A fragile heart. A fragile soul. A fragile body. So easy to hurt. So easy to break. So easy to scar.

"Whenever I fought," Gakuto continued, "He'd hit me. He raped me Friday night, Saturday night, Sunday night, and tonight."

Yuushi swallowed. "I'm sorry, Gakuto."

"I cried for you, Yuushi." Gakuto said quietly. He sounded as if he didn't really know what he was saying. "I begged for you to come save me. To come take me away."

"I'm so sorry, Gakuto." Yuushi started crying now. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. God, I'm so, so sorry."

"Just save me now, Yuushi." Gakuto whispered. "Save me now. Take care of me. Fix me up and never let him hurt me again."

"I promise." Yuushi murmured. "I promise to never let him lay another hand on you."

"I love you... Yuushi."

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Yuushi bandaged Gakuto's wrists and cleaned him up. He got him dressed and told him he was staying at his house for a while. At least until they could get his father out of there. Then, Gakuto fell asleep in Yuushi's arms. Feeling, for the first time in a long time, completely safe.

----------

_And I don't want the world to see me._

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken._

_I just want you to know who I am._


End file.
